Historias de una Obsesión
by Cilenita79
Summary: Historia para mayores de edad, con lenguaje o escenas no apta para menores
1. Chapter 1

**Historias de una obsesión**

6 historias distintas, 6 hombres, 6 muertes y todos con un factor común…Una obsesión con figura de mujer…

Como siempre, los personajes de Candy Candy no son míos, no trato de hacer uso o ganancia con ellos bla bla bla….

Estos relatos son una modificación de un juego que presente en la GF, son 6 relatos, no están en orden cronológico, ya que en varios relatos, los protagonistas, se mueven del pasado al tiempo presente de forma rápida, si quisieran un orden de acuerdo a los acontecimientos, debería partir con Stear, seguir con Anthony, luego Neal, Archie, Albert y rematar con Terry, pero es importante no saber que pasa con la protagonista de la historia hasta el final, así que estos relatos tienen un distinto orden, basados en lo que cada uno sufre en base a sus propias obsesiones…enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Historias de una obsesión**

**Noche**

Terry

Me acuesto en mi fría cama, poso mis ojos en el techo, ensimismado, perdido, por horas. El sueño quiere seducirme, invitando a un mundo de otras realidades. Uno donde estamos juntos.

Siempre el mismo sueño, comienza con una voz, tú voz. Que murmura mi nombre y yo salgo a su encuentro. En el huimos de todos, de tu familia, del pasado, de los errores. Y nos podemos amar en completa libertad.

En mi sueño, me tomas de una y mil maneras con tus manos, con tu sexo, con tu boca. Eres salvaje, enérgica, mi Tarzan con pecas, siempre libre, desinhibida y sin ataduras.

Pero mi realidad es triste y sombría. Deje pasar mucho tiempo? La verdad, no lo se. Si me hubiera acercado antes, sería distinto? No lo se! En mi nada cambio, eso si lo se y quise hacértelo saber…Mas si tuviera que responder, en base a lo que creo que se, debería suponer que me superaste, que tu si olvidaste…Pero puedo acusarte o si quiera quejarme? Acaso no fui yo el que te pidió que fueras feliz?...Y sin embargo, no tengo la certeza, porque algo, en el fondo, me dice que tu tampoco me olvidaste. Pero nuevamente y como ha sido la constante entre nosotros, el miedo se apodera de mi. Sabiendo donde encontrarte, nunca pude ir por ti y por la respuesta que tanto me perturba.

* * *

Una noche Albert se apareció a mi puerta. Fue…impactante verlo, estaba destruido, sus ojos ensombrecidos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

-Tengo mis recursos…¿No sabes por que estoy aquí?...Ella desapareció y yo…

-¿Pensaste que estaría aquí?...Hace años que no la veo y lo sabes, verdad?...¿Por que tendría que estar aquí?.- "Será que aún me ama?"…No fui capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

-Perdóname…No quería molestarte…

-¿Quieres beber algo?.- lo invite a pasar

Era extraño, después de tantos años, volver a compartir un trago con aquel que fue mi amigo, con un hombre que aún estimo y respeto, pero que a la vez odio por tener lo que yo no tengo…

Él ya partía…

-¿Me harías un favor?...

-Dime

-Avísame…No tienes que contarle que nos vimos, ni que quiero saber de ella…Solo quiero saber si esta bien…

-¿Aún la amas, verdad?

-Eso es irrelevante, ella te tiene a ti

-Lo hare…Te lo prometo

* * *

Nada me preparo para lo que vino después, no supe de él o de ti, hasta una o dos semanas más tarde…

Entonces, me acosté en mi fría cama, pose mis ojos en el techo, esperando a que llegara el sueño a seducirme, pero esta vez, por última vez….


	3. Chapter 3

**Historias de una obsesión**

**Paz**

Neal

Ella debe morir, ella debe morir para que yo tenga la paz que tanto anhelo…

Se acerco a mi esa noche, todos mis contactos corroboraron que era de fiar, una especie de espía, supuestamente de una mafia de NY, no tuve la oportunidad de conocerla antes, otros suelen hacer los nexos por mi, pero esta información era vital, así que tenía que recibirla yo mismo…

Desde su desaparición hace unos días atrás, solo caos reina en la familia, y Albert y los otros parecen perdidos, sus contactos y sus métodos, son completamente ineficientes…"¿Dónde demonios estas, Candy?" Necesito ser el primero en encontrarte, que me debas tu vida, tu gratitud y quizás…

La mujer llego hasta mi, la invite a sentarse

-No he podido dar con tu mujer, seguí un rastro con la pobre información que lograste enviarme, según creo, bien puede estar muerta…- me puse pálido…-Tengo el nombre de ultima persona con quien se le vio…- deslizo una fotografía, enorme fue mi sorpresa…-Se llama Eliza Leagan, es parte de una de las familias…

-La conozco…- la corte en seco, con eso me bastaba.

-Puedo seguirla y…

-No es necesario…- deslice un sobre con lo convenido, me levante y partí, ella y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente.

* * *

Ella debe morir, ella tiene que morir…

Camine por horas, decidido y armado, para esto no necesitaba sicarios, ella tenía que saber…Entre a la mansión, salude distraído, y fui a su encuentro.

-Herman…

-Cállate!...- me miro sorprendida…-¿Qué hiciste con ella?

-¿De quien hablas?

-Candy

-Otra vez esa maldita huérfanaaa!...No se de que hablas, ni me interesa, si por mi fuera, ella ya estaría muert…¿Qué haces?- me miro con ojos llenos de pánico

Saque el arma sin vacilar, sin importarme que se tratara de mi hermana, y dispare, dispare a quema ropa, hasta vaciar el arma…

* * *

Gritos, llantos en la mansión, un escándalo en la familia y un hombre preso…


	4. Chapter 4

**Historias de una obsesión**

**Deseo**

Archie

Cuidado con lo que deseas, por que por un deseo, puedes acabar en el infierno.

* * *

Estuvo bebiendo antes de presentarse a la función teatral, los acontecimientos de los pasados días lo tenían al borde, no quería compañía, se alejo de todos, de su mujer y de su familia, y se embarco en una solitaria tarea, encontrar a Candy…

Observo la obra sin mayor entusiasmo, salvo cuando se aparecía ella… Karen, una mujer tan atractiva como ambiciosa, que soñaba día y noche, con ver su nombre en las portadas de todos los diarios del país… "Ella fue compañera de Grandchester, quizás pueda ayudarme"…

Espero a que terminara la función, y se encamino a los camerinos, ahí estaba la puerta con su nombre…se observo a si mismo, se acomodo las ropas y toco…

-Discúlpeme, mi nombre es…

-No es necesario - dijo ella con un gesto coqueto.- He visto su foto en los diarios- dijo esto mirándolo de arriba abajo, de pronto parecía feliz de verlo…

-Te parecerá extraña mi visita, pero quizás t…

-¿Quieres saber si he visto a Candy?...- lo dejo mudo otra vez… "No me equivoque, la conoce…Oh, ella menciono los diarios, debe saber todo lo que ha pasado"….- Si, la conocí, y no, no se de ella hace años, no puedo ayudarte…Estas bien? ¿Quieres un café?.- sonrío provocativamente, invitándole a pasar…

* * *

Cerro la puerta tras mío, se adelanto, pasando por mi lado, ella era enervante y olía delicioso, lo mire fascinado, en eso se voltea…

-¿Café o algo más fuerte?

-Algo más fuerte

Bebimos y hablamos por horas, conversaciones que no llevaban a nada y solo desempolvaban mi pasado, entre el alcohol y la calentura que ella me producía, parecía que no podía evitar mis reacciones, me acerque a ella y la bese, la tome por el cuello y la bese más fuerte y duro, caímos en el sillón…

-Ven cariño, tómame…- me dijo con una sonrisa sardónica mientras se acariciaba su entre pierna.- Se ve que lo necesitas…

Y yo, la desnude, la tome. No era yo mismo, siempre me he destacado por ser un caballero, un hombre refinado, pero…Karen despertó algo en mi, algo básico, instintivo. A ella le gustaba el sexo fuerte y duro, que la ahorcara y tirara de su pelo y eso hice, una, y otra, y otra vez…Y la última vez…No se si producto del alcohol, o porque removí los recuerdos, pero ella se apareció, una rubia, pecosa, que parecía disfrutar de todo cuanto le hacia…Pero después, se apareció ella, Annie, mi mujer, y yo la odie, por estar otra vez entre Candy y yo…La monte fuerte, con ira, tome su cuello y empecé a apretarlo fuerte, cada vez mas fuerte, fuerte…Y ya era muy tarde cuando volvió a mi la conciencia…

* * *

Es curioso como se cumplen algunos deseos, Karen apareció en las portadas de todos los diarios, junto con una foto de su ejecutor…


	5. Chapter 5

**Historias de una obsesión**

**Silencio**

Stear

Ella estaba tumbada boca arriba, en su cama. La casa silenciosa, solo se escuchaba un tic tac tic tac…Me apresure en limpiar todo y borrar todo rastro de mi existencia…

* * *

Después de la guerra, nací un hombre nuevo, sin pasado, sin recuerdos. Comencé de 0, nueva vida, trabajos, experiencias y un nuevo amor… Pero el pasado acecha, y es una mancha voraz que no deja en paz hasta no estar satisfecha, y fue curiosamente mi mujer, la que con su mirada alegre, cristalina y de un intenso verde despertó el pasado.

Viaje a America, a pesar de los ruegos de mi mujer, llegue sin anunciarme, además nadie me esperaba, mejor así, no quería cambiar las cosas de cómo estaban. Solo necesitaba saber, saber que todos estaban bien, saber que ella estaba bien…

No logro entender esta compulsión que tenemos hacia tu persona…Oh si!, yo no he sido el único en obsesionarme contigo. La diferencia entre mi persona y el resto, es que yo decidí velar por tu felicidad a costa de la mía, sin mezquindades, ni egoísmos, acepte que tus afectos siempre, siempre los destinaras a otros…Y esperaba encontrarme contigo, feliz y con Terry. Así era como te deje… y sin embargo, solo supe de dolor, de separaciones, de desdicha y de una miserable egoísta…

Entre en su casa como un empleado de reemplazo, cocinero, el oficial se iba de vacaciones, y después de varios tragos en un bar, logre que me recomendara para suplirlo mientras viaja.

Me vi obligado a cambiar mi aspecto, si bien casi no me topaba con gente de la casa, tenía que asegurarme de no ser reconocido, sobre todo por uno de los habitantes de la casa…Terry.

Enorme fue mi sorpresa, al ver como sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo, la vida ya se te escapaba… Solo necesitaba un empujón y adiós Susanna…Durante 10 días le di su té matutino con recina, una hermosa e indetectable toxina…Vómitos, diarreas, deshidratación, hipotensión y finalmente una hemorragia intestinal…Todos vimos tu agonía con el pasar de los días, durante esos 10 interminables días…

Gritos, llantos, palabras lanzadas con miedo y velocidad…Me acerque a los pasillos de la casa, y los veo salir corriendo en busca de un medico, dejando la casa abierta y tu sola en la cama. Subí las escaleras con calma, ya no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer… Miro desde tu puerta y te veo, boca arriba, en la cama nadando en un charco de mierda y sangre, que brotaba con fuerza de tu entrepierna, tú mirada pérdida…

Me agache a tu lado para que pudieras verme.

-Esto es por Candy pequeña miserable…Espero que ahora, que ya no serás mas un estorbo, pueda ser feliz finalmente.

Me abrió los ojos, mirándome con una mezcla de odio y pánico antes de morir. Antes de salir de allí la mire, ella estaba tumbada boca arriba, en su cama. La casa silenciosa, solo se escuchaba un tic tac tic tac…Me apresure en limpiar todo y borrar todo rastro de mi existencia…

Volví a mi nuevo país y a mi mujer, nadie sospecho otra cosa de su presunta causa de muerte…

* * *

La verdad no me arrepiento de nada, nada de lo que haya hecho merece mi arrepentimiento, al paso de los años y yo solo esperaba que ahora, por fin pudieras ser feliz…Y sin embargo, una mañana mi mujer me alcanza un diario…Casi me vuelvo loco, "Todo fue en vano!…Su muerte fue en vano!"...No entendía nada! Nada era lo que yo esperaba…En el diario aparecía una foto de Candy y dictaba: "Desaparecida la mujer del millonario americano William Albert Andley...


	6. Chapter 6

**Historias de una obsesión**

**Ciego**

Albert

Tras volverme en el asiento, advertí que ella sonreía sardónicamente, sus ojos eran fríos y hostiles, era una mujer falsa, siempre lo fue. Juro amistad, juro hermandad y sin embargo una y otra vez demostró lo contrario.

Por egoísmo rompiste tu pacto con mi pequeña y te quedaste con la familia que había optado por ella primero. Después la niegas como Pedro negó a Cristo, escudándote en tu madre para tal repudiable acto… Pero Oh, sorpresa! Encontrártela en el colegio y tener que ceder ante ella, cuando viste que Archie, el hombre por el cual profesabas afecto también puso sus ojos en ella. Pero no siendo suficiente, nuevamente movida por tu egoísmo, tus celos y tu envidia, la encaraste…No soportabas pensar en ella como la preferida, de vuestras madres, de tu familia y después de tu hombre…

Te acercaste al escritorio.

-Ya estoy harta…Explícame, Por que? ¿Por qué?...Que es lo que la hace tan especial mmm?…Tu crees que no me he dado cuenta?, todos ustedes…Stear, Terry, tú…todos!…Y mi marido, parece que nunca pudo olvidarla.- nuevamente esa sonrisa sardónica. Después sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y reventaste.- Nada!, me oyes!, Nada de esto estaría pasando si ella no hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas…Eliza!…La pobre Eliza tenia razón…Ella fue nuestra ruina!.

-¡Cállate!- me puse de pie.- No voy a aceptar que te llenes la boca con mi mujer…Tú no quieres que ella aparezca, verdad? Porque sabes que te restara protagonismo, porque sabes que siempre has sido plato de segunda…Los Brighton no te habrían adoptado de no ser por ella, y no tendrías a Archie de no ser porque ella lo rechazo primero…

-¡Y tu!...- estallo.- No te sientas tan seguro de ti mismo, porque al igual que yo, tu también eres plato de segunda…Lo sabes, ella siempre amo a Terry…

-¡Tu no sabes nada! Tú nunca podrías entender lo que tenemos, lo que compartimos, lo que sentimos...

-¡Eso es lo que tu crees!…Pero quien es su hermana y confidente?...Tu crees que yo no se la verdad!...En quien crees que piensa cada vez que la llevas a tu cama…- Sonrío

"Es mentira, miente…ella me ama…" Mi mente se nublo, ira, decepción, incertidumbre…Recuerdo alejarme del escritorio e ir a ella, a encararla…

-Mientes!, eres una maldita perra!, mientes!

El cuerpo tenso, sentía una opresión en el pecho, me dolía, respiraba con dificultad…De pronto reacciono, tarde… En mi mano el abre cartas ensangrentado…"No pude…" Miro hacia el suelo…El cuerpo de Annie agujereado y ensangrentado….


	7. Chapter 7

**Historias de una obsesión**

**Celos  
**

Anthony

Recuerdo perfectamente la noche en que la mate, tanto o mas como la primera vez que la vi…No se muy bien como se dieron las cosas…O quizás si lo se…Todo por culpa de los celos, los malditos celos…

Yo desaparecí, de forma abrupta, era imposible para ellos que volviera, pero no fue así, yo volví y me dieron la oportunidad de tener una vida diferente, libre, así que la tome. Ayudado por un misericordioso sacerdote salí adelante…Pero no podía olvidar, en mi mente una voz, una boca, unos ojos esmeraldas me acosaban… Y yo decidí seguirte, siempre cerca, en clandestinidad.

Amor, tu eras dulce, tierna, amable, querible, deseable…No puedo culpar a todos los que cayeron tras de ti…No podía culpar a nadie, salvo a él, porque él menos que nadie te podía tener, aquello era torcido, incorrecto!, era tu padre!, era mi tio!...Y mi vida, tu eras mía…

* * *

Fui a la mansión y espere pacientemente, terminabas de discutir con Eliza…Una perra que tendría que pagar algún día…Te revolvías de una lado para otro buscando respirar, buscando calma, silenciosamente me sitúe detrás de ti, y te agarre, peleaste un buen rato hasta que el cloroformo surtió su efecto…te arrastre al auto y te lleve lejos.

Durante horas te mire, era intoxicante tenerte así de cerca, estiraba la mano y podía hacer di ti lo que quisiera y no me contuve, toque a placer, bese al punto que me excite, pero no respondías y no era lo que quería…

Para cuando despertaste todo fue de mal en peor, tus ojos abiertos, desorbitados…Gritos, histeria, no dabas crédito a lo que veían tus ojos, verdad?

-No puede ser!.- llorabas

-Candy, cálmate!

-No!...- gritabas y te sacudías, no con muy poca fuerza, aun estabas mareada

-Cálmate!.- comenzaste a patearme…- Te he dicho que te calmes!.- te abofeteé…

-Candy, amor…perdóname…- me abalancé sobre ella, pero fue peor, no paraba de llorar, y gritar…su nombre, su maldito nombre…Puta! Tire de tu pelo, puse mis manos sobre tu cuello y estrangule…Tu gemías, Dios como gemías! Y te vi, como si estuviera en la lejanía, vi como cerrabas los ojos y dejabas caer las últimas lágrimas mientras se te iba la vida…

Ahora vago sin rumbo…Recordando…Por que recuerdo perfectamente la noche en que la mate…

* * *

Días después la policía encontró un cuerpo en un auto, enorme fue la conmoción al saberse la identidad de la mujer fallecida...

* * *

Nada me preparo para lo que vino después, no supe de él o de ti hasta unas semanas mas tarde...Los diarios anunciaban la caída de una de las familias mas influyentes en America...Y mas tarde, tu muerte...

Me acosté en mi fría cama, pose mis ojos en el techo, esperando a que llegara el sueño a seducirme, pero esta vez, por ultima vez...


End file.
